1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voice input device, and more particularly to a voice input device in which a content spoken by a user is reflected on a confirmation screen when executing the content, thereby allowing the user to confirm that a command, corresponding to the content which is spoken by the user who intended for the execution, is executed after being recognized by the voice input device.
2. Background Art
In a conventional voice input device, it is possible to execute, in one step, a content indicating a command name spoken by a user. In the case where such a voice input device is mounted on an in-vehicle device, it is extremely advantageous because any cumbersome manual operations are not required.
However, a command name assumed by the user is often different from a command name which is previously registered in the device. Therefore, if the user does not remember a command name, a content indicating the command name cannot be executed.
In view of the above, proposed is a device comprising a dictionary in which paraphrased command names are associated with a representative command name such that even if the user does not remember a command name, a content indicating the command name can be executed (see patent document 1, for example).
Note that the representative command name is a command name representatively used in an instruction manual. Also, the paraphrased command names are command names created by paraphrasing the representative command name in various forms.
For example, taking as an example a paraphrased command name which is used in practice in a car navigation system, “navigation termination” or “destination cancellation” is used, for example, as a paraphrased command name corresponding to a representative command name “route cancellation” indicating “finish the navigation to a destination”.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-202198
In the prior art, when the user speaks a paraphrased term, a content indicating a paraphrased command name corresponding to the paraphrased term is executed. When the content is executed, however, a representative command name associated with the paraphrased command name is displayed on a display screen as a content to be executed.
For example, as shown in FIG. 9, when the user says “traffic congestion avoidance route”, a content corresponding to “traffic congestion avoidance route” is executed. However, a term to be displayed on the display screen is “traffic information reference route search”. Therefore, the user mistakenly believes that rather than a content indicating the paraphrased term spoken by himself or herself, a content indicating a representative command name corresponding to the paraphrased term, is executed.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problem. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a voice input device in which a content spoken by a user is reflected on a confirmation screen when executing the content, thereby allowing the user to confirm that a command, corresponding to the content which is spoken by the user who intended for the execution, is executed after being recognized by the voice input device.